Sleepless Night
by Black Ladybug
Summary: Dean/OC. Sequal to He'll be Gone in the Morning. Dean wakes up in the middle of the night and needs to see Emma
1. Chapter 1

**Dean and Emma weren't supposed to have sequals or anything, it just sort of happened.. let me know what you think.**

* * *

Dean bolted up in bed and stared into the darkness. Cold sweat dripped down his chest. Swinging his legs off the bed he looked at Sam's empty one and placed his head in his hands. He stood and made his way through the darkness to the bathroom. Turning on the light he stood looking at himself in the mirror. He'd been thinking about her a lot lately, but the nightmares that came made him uneasy.

He turned on the faucet and splashed some cool water on his face before heading back to bed. He picked up his cell phone. 3 A.M. He sighed and lean against the headboard, staring at her number. After a few minutes of internal conflict he decided to text her.

_What are you up to?_

He closed his phone and set it on his bare stomach, waiting - hoping - she would respond soon. Only a minute passed before his phone rang.

_Sleeping._ Was all the message said.

He breathed a small sigh of relief and debated if he should respond. But before he could decide he received another message. _Why? What are you doing?_ A small smile spread across his lips. She was awake now so he could talk to her.

_Not sleeping._ Talking to her made him feel more normal. She knew he was a hunter, so he could talk to her about anything. Even she hunted on occasion. That's how he met her.

_I figured or you'd have waited for a decent hour to talk. What's wrong?_ She always knew. Something he always liked about her.

_Nothing._ He lied; something he seemed to do a lot with her, but she always seemed to know when he did. But when he did tell her the truth, when he was with her, she never seemed to believe him anyway.

_Liar. Where are you?_

Getting off the bed he walked over to the window, looking through the blinds. He called her, too tired to text anymore.

"Hey Dean." She answered groggily. He could hear her adjusting, sitting up. "So where are you and Sam?" She asked.

"About an hour from you." He told her as he made his way back to the bathroom. Turning on the light he leaned against the sink and stared at the wall.

She moved again. "Really?" She sounded almost hopeful.

"Yeah. Emma…" He trailed a little. For the first time he was afraid to ask to see her.

There was a long pause. "What?" She asked finally, breaking the silence.

"Sorry." He apologized and took a deep breath before he continued. "Can I come see you?"

She sounded slightly taken aback, "Alright. When?"

"Now?" A sudden thud on the other end of the line started Dean. "Em? What happened?"

There was scrambling noise before she answered. "Sorry. Fell off the bed." He could hear her getting back in bed and comfortable again. "You want to come now? How does Sam feel about that?"

He poked his head out and looked at Sam's empty bed. "He won't mind."

"Alright. I'll see you when you get here then." She told him.

He smiled sadly and said goodbye before handing up. Sighing deeply he put his phone down and stepped into the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting out of the lift he walked down the small hallway and stood in front of the apartment door. He took a deep breath and knocked. He heard Emma shuffling to the door. He felt bad for waking her, but he needed to see that she was alright.

She opened the door wearing a black tank top and grey shorts; she smiled at him, letting him inside. He walked in and shut the door behind him. Before she could get more than a few steps from him he pulled her close to him and held her. This was strange to her. "Are you alright?" She asked, wrapping her arms around him.

He pulled away from her and stared down into her large brown eyes. "I'm fine. I just needed to see you."

She nodded slowly and headed toward the kitchen. She stood at the stove and put a kettle of water on. "So why'd you need to see me?" She asked, taking a mug out of the cabinet and placing a tea bag in it. She turned to look at dean as he fidgeted a little.

"I'm not sure how to explain it really."

"You need laid that bad?" She asked, half joking and tried to fake a small laugh.

Sighing deeply he took her left hand. "No. It's nothing like that."

"Then what?" She asked, trying to read his emotions.

"I've been having this nightmare about you recently and I had to make sure you're okay."

She smiled sadly and placed a hand on his cheek. "I'm fine. If I was in trouble I'd let you know." She turned back to the stove, "Besides, I think I can take care of myself." She could see the fear in his eyes. This was something new. Maybe he did care for her.

Wrapping his arms around her waist he rested his chin on her shoulder, watching her hands as she made her cup of tea. "I know you can. I just. I worry."

"Wow. A moment of honesty from the great Dean Winchester. I'm amazed." She teased, turning around in his arms.

He leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm always honest with you." He told her, leaning in to kiss her soft pink lips gently. He pulled away and hugged her close again; breathing in the cent of her vanilla shampoo.

Pulling out of his arms and fighting off the tears that always came with his visits she tried to put on a happy face. "So anyway, I thought Sam had the visions?" She gave him a slightly puzzled look and made her way to the living room.

Following her he shrugged off his coat, hanging it on the back of a dining room chair, "It wasn't a vision. Just a bad dream."

"So bad you had to come see me at" She glanced at the clock on the coffee table, "four in the morning." Sitting on the couch she curled her legs under her and sipped her tea.

"Yeah." He nodded and sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Looking into his intense green eyes she realized he did care. Tonight wasn't about sex; It was about her. She set her tea aside and lay her head on his shoulder. "Thanks." She whispered, taking his hand in hers.

Kissing the top of her head he wrapped his arms tighter around her. For the first time in two weeks Dean slept peacefully.

The End

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
